Hell
by GGJUX
Summary: Luhan tertidur di halaman sekolah dan ketika ia tertidur manis, tanpa ia sadari. Seseorang merebut First Kissnya. Siapakah yang sebenarnya mencium Luhan? apa yang luhan lakukan? Genre: Romance and Humor Pair: ALL EXO!
1. Chapter 1

HELL-00 EPERIBADEH!?

.

Gua mau bikin FF Humor tapi romance

.

Karena ini pertama kalinya gua bikin FF humor

.

Jadi sorry kalau agak garing?!

Cast : Xi Luhan and ALL MEMBER EXO OuO

Rate : T

WARNING : TYPO DIMANA-MANA TT^TT and GENDERWITCH?!

Genre : Romance and Humor

SELAMAT MEMBACA *BOW*

Summarry

Aku tertidur di taman – d itemani kicauan burung, alunan musik entah dari mana dan deruan angin membuatku begitu nyaman untuk tidur –

tapi –

Kurasakan basah dibibirku, benda kenyal ini mengelitik bibirku– ingin kubuka mataku dan melihat siapa yang bermain dengan bibirku –

Tapi mataku terus terpejam hingga akhirnya kubuka mata– ia menghilang –

LET'S GO STORY!?

"hosh..hosh..." seorang yeoja sedang menarik nafas setelah ia berhasil melewati gerbang yang hampir saja ditutup.

"beruntung sekali kau hari ini,xi luhan" ujar satpam dan meninggalkan yeoja yang bernama Luhan yang sibuk menarik nafas, Luhan tak perduli apa yang dikatakan satpam sialan itu. Ia sudah sering.. akh bukan sering tapi setiap hari ia HAMPIR terlambat sekolah karena seseorang. Ya seseorang!

"PUK!" setumpuk buku dibiarkan diatas kepala Luhan. Berat – benar-benar berat ingin rasanya Luhan berdiri dan menjatuhkan seluruh buku itu namun, Luhan tahu apa yang ia dapat jika ia menjatuhkan seluruh buku itu.

"jika kau menjatuhkannya maka aku akan memberi tahu guru kalau kau terlambat,Xi luhan" Suara namja terdengar dingin dari belakang. Luhan tahu siapa yang berbicara di belakangnya "ayolah – ini sangat berat"

"5 menit, tunggu 5 menit maka aku akan mengangkat buku ini dari kepalamu" Jawab namja yang mengerjainya saat ini dan dibalas desahan malas dari luhan "ayolah kau tak bisa menghitung waktu? Ini sudah lebih dari 5 menit"

"benarkah?" tanya namja itu jail

"ya–" singkat padat dan jelas itu yang dijawab dari Luhan

Namja itu melihat sesuatu yang melingkar di tangan kanannya dan berkata dengan nada jail "tapi, jamku menunjukan ini baru 5 menit"

"kris – kau tahu ini sangat tidak lucu. Sama sekali" oke. Demi apapun, Luhan benar-benar kesal dengan seseorang dibelakangnya yang bernama–

KRISDAYANTI! #SALAHWOY!

Oh ya maaf.. maksud saya–

KRISDAYANTO! #WOYSALAH!

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan KRIS! #BENAR!

"oh tidak. Jam tanganku ternyata rusak" jawab namja yang bernama Kris itu dan membuat ubun-ubun Luhan naik dan ingin rasanya ia meledak sekarang!

"TONGGOS!"

Kris terbelak kaget mendengar kata "tonggos" berhasil keluar dari mulutnya "ternyata kau sudah berani padaku,Xi Luhan"

Oke. Cukup. Luhan benar-benar marah, ia dalam mood yang tak baik untuk bercanda bahkan setiap hari kerjaannya hanya marah–mungkin–

Terdengar samar suara ketawa kecil dari belakang, Luhan yakin itu adalah Kris. Seseorang yang berhasil membuat ia marah di pagi ini. "baiklah, karena aku namja yang baik kuangkat buku ini" Kris mengangkat setumpuk buku dari kepala Luhan dan dengan cepat Luhan berdiri sambil memegang lehernya yang begitu pegal.

"bagaimana rasanya? Pegal?"

"tentu saja! tonggos!" Luhan kesal dengan sikap Kris dan mengumpat dengan suara yang sangat-sangat rendah agar orang yang di depannya ini tak mendengar umpatannya.

"salahmu sendiri terlambat, itu hukumanmu untuk hari ini" ujar Kris dan melipatkan kedua tangannya di dadanya yang bidang.

"aku tahu kalau kau itu panitia bagian kedisiplinan siswa tapi tidak begini caranya–" Luhan benar-benar kesal dengan tindakan ketua panitia bagian kedisiplinan siswa yang memiliki gigi diatas rata-rata yang satu ini. Hampir setiap hari ia harus memijit lehernya yang hampir patah karena harus menahan setumpuk buku sialan itu.

"lalu? Apakah aku harus memberi tahu guru?"

tidak! Jangan guru! Jika Luhan ketahuan setiap hari ia terlambat maka matilah dia! Ia akan disuruh membersihkan halaman,toilet siswa,koridor dan menjadi pesuruh guru-guru! Membayangkannya saja membuat badan Luhan mati rasa.

"t..tidak! terserah kau! Aku pergi!" Luhan meninggalkan Kris yang tertawa kecil karena berhasil mengerjainya. Luhan melirik jarum jamnya.. oh tidak! Sudah jam 08.30! Mati kau Xi Luhan!

Luhan berlari secepat mungkin menuju kelasnya dan "BRAK!"

"mianhae– aku terlambat, Jebal mianhae –" Luhan menunduk beberapa kali namun tak ada respon apapun yang ia dapatkan, Bahkan suara pun tak terdengar dari kelas yang disebut "biang ribut" itu. Luhan menegakkan badannya dan betapa terkejutnya ia. Ternyata ia salah masuk kelas! Ia malah masuk ke sebuah gudang dan meminta maaf kepada sapu yang berdiri manis di depannya–sialan–

"Grek – " Terdengar begitu jelas suara pintu terbuka tepat di sebelah gudang yang baru saja Luhan masuki. Dari ruangan itu keluar anak-anak kelas 11-3 yang baru saja belajar musik. musik? Kelas 11-3? Tunggu– itu kelas Luhan!

Luhan berdiri mematung melihat siswa maupun siswi yang keluar dari ruangan musik di ikuti seorang Namja berwajah kotak layaknya spongebob squarepants namun sayangnya ia tak memakai celana kotak melainkan berpakaian rapi dengan dasi kotak-kotak menghiasi penampilannya hari ini. tidak salah lagi itu KIM JONG DAE! Seosaneng *sumpah gua lupa tulisan guru dalam korea#PLAK* atau apalah namanya yang jelas artinya guru yang bermarga Kim itu menatap Luhan dengan begitu tajam "istirahat nanti temui aku diruang guru"

TIDAK! INI SUDAH KELIMA PULUH KALINYA LUHAN DIPANGGIL KIM JONG DAE KE RUANG GURU! DAN TIDAK LAGI UNTUK HARI INI! Luhan merutuk keras dalam hatinya. Betapa sialnya ia hari ini tidak.. tidak hanya hari ini bahkan tiap hari dia selalu sial.

"dipanggil lagi?" terdengar suara merdu dengan alunan melodi yang indah di belakang Luhan dan Luhan membalikan badannya 30 derajatt *alay* dan mendapati sesosok namja imut dengan kacamata bertengger di pantatnya ekh salah – maksudnya di matanya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk di ikuti desahan nikmat dari bibirnya #PLAK. Salah maksudnya desahan berat bukan nikmat yeye..

"kau ini tak pernah tobat untuk terlambat" Oke, ronde satu dimulai. Luhan sudah tau jika Baekhyun berkata seperti ini maka Baekhyun akan berceloteh layaknya mamah dedeh yang biasa Luhan nonton di tipi. Luhan memutar bola matanya dengan malas "bukan diriku yang membuatku terlambat tapi dia!"

"kyungsoo?"

Luhan mengangguk lemah "tentu saja, kau kira siapa lagi"

"kau jangan salahkan dia. Salahkan dirimu yang tak pernah bangun pagi" ucap Baekhyun dan berjalan di koridor sekolah. "tak pernah bangun pagi? Hari ini Aku bangun jam setengah delapan padahal biasanya aku bangun jam tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit" bela Luhan dan ikut menyusul Baekhyun dari belakang

Tunggu.. sepertinya ada yang salah. Luhan biasanya bangun jam tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit itu berarti 07.30 bukan?

Dan hari ini ia bangun jam setengah depalan dan itu berarti 07.30 benar bukan?

"..." (berfikir sejenak)

HEI ITU SAMA SAJA BOHONG!

XI LUHAN TUKANG TIPU!

XI LUHAN TUKANG BOONG!

XI LUHAN TUKANG TEMPE#slapped

"itu sama saja,pa-bo" ujar Baekhyun malas dan meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan tediam dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Sama? Maksudnya tujuh lewat tigah puluh menit itu sama dengan setengah depalan? Berarti kyungsoo membohonginya tadi pagi. –Kampret–

"hey, rusa jelek mau sampai kapan kau terdiam disana?" sialan– siapa itu? Luhan membalikan badannya dan mendapati sesosok manusia berkulit hitam,pesek dan untungnya d ia hidup. Tentu saja kau tahu bukan? Sumanto! Tidak! YA! YA ! pa-bo tentu saja bukan... ia itu Kai. Tentu saja, siapa lagi orang di korea yang memiliki hidung pesek dengan kulit hitam yang begitu miris.

"ternyata kau,hitam" Luhan berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan kai namun ditahan oleh namja berkulit gosong itu(?) "apa maksudmu dengan hitam,rusa jelek?"

Luhan menatap Kai seakan mengejek "lihat kulitmu –"

Kai memperhatikan kulitnya sesaat dan kemudian ia berkata dengan bangga "Kulitku? Kulitku eksotis seperti Hyorin nuna"

Apa maksudnya? Eksotis? Kulit seperti sempak gosong itu ia sebut eskostis?#PLAK dan ia bilang kulitnya seperti Hyorin nuna? Rasanya mual mendengarnya.

"apa? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?" Luhan mengorek telinganya untuk memastikan telinganya tak rusak sama sekali

"kenapa? Kau iri dengan kulitku?"

"permisi aku mau muntah dulu–" Luhan berlari meninggalkan Kai yang memandang kulitnya penuh kebanggaan. Luhan benar-benar malas jika harus berhadapan dengan lelaki hitam keturunan aborigin yang tersesat di korea bernama Kim Jongin itu.

Luhan terus berlari dan tanpa ia sadari "BRUK –"

Luhan terjatuh dan berciuman dengan lantai sangaaat mesra hingga author iri melihatnya#Slapped. Tanpa cincang-cangcung-basa-basi Luhan langsung berdiri dan berteriak penuh amarah "YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?! KAU PUNYA MATA ATAU TIDAK? HAH?"

Orang yang ia tabrak tadi langsung berdiri dan menatap Luhan tajam "apa yang kau katakan,Xi Luhan?"

Mati kau luhan–

**Demi apa ni FF gaje bener /nangis bareng kai/ TT^TT sorry klau bias kalian gua bully. Gua juga bully bias sendiri kok /getok/**

**So, Review please /pupy eyes/**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELL-00 EPERIBADEH!?**

**.**

**Gua mau bikin FF Humor tapi romance**

**.**

**Karena ini pertama kalinya gua bikin FF humor**

**.**

**Jadi sorry kalau agak garing?!**

**Cast : Xi Luhan and ALL MEMBER EXO OuO**

**Rate : T**

**WARNING : TYPO DIMANA-MANA TT^TT and GENDERWITCH?!**

**Genre : Romance and Humor**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA *BOW***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya mau minta maaf karena Sick Enough To Die gk dilanjutin malah gua hapus, Karena gua emang bener-bener sibuk dan masih harus ada perbaikan sana sini. Jadi maaf /bow/**

**Luhan terjatuh dan berciuman dengan lantai sangaaat mesra hingga author iri melihatnya#Slapped. Tanpa cincang-cangcung-basa-basi Luhan langsung berdiri dan berteriak penuh amarah "YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?! KAU PUNYA MATA ATAU TIDAK? HAH?"**

**Orang yang ia tabrak tadi langsung berdiri dan menatap Luhan tajam "apa yang kau katakan,Xi Luhan?"**

**Mati kau luhan–**

"ah..." Luhan hanya terdiam seribu bahasa, ia tak dapat berkutik jika harus berhadapan dengan orang yang di depannya saat ini.

"seongsanim..."

Orang yang ia tabrak tadi berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan seraya berkata "nilaimu akan kukurangi menjadi E"

jadi E? katanya tadi E? E katanya? E? ANIYAAAA! padahal Luhan sudah bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan nilai "D" tapi kenapa E? E itu berarti 0 kan? TTT^TTTT Bagaimana jadinya nasib luhan jika nilainya ada 0..

"Mianhae,seongsanim" Luhan lekas berlari menyusul seongsanim yang ia tabrak tadi dan mencoba menarik badannya, bukannya tertarik malah Luhan merobek baju guru yang berjalan manis di depannya "oh tidak..."

"Srek..."

ok. mati kau. Bajunya sudah terobek menjadi dua bagian dan terekspos badan sexy seongsanin dari belakang dengan , walaupun hanya robek menjadi dua sampai bagian punggung dan tak sampai kebawah tapi itu sudah sexy bukan?

"UWOO! LIHAT-LIHAT BADAN SEONGSANIM! SEXY" entah itu suara dari siapa tapi suara itu memang benar-benar sialan, selang beberapa detik dari suara sialan itu keluar. terdengar suara teriakan dari pada murid yang sedang berada di koridor sekolah "KYAAAA"

Luhan segera menutup baju yang ia buat robek tadi dan menelan salivanya begitu kasar "glep..."

Ia benar-bener merasakan aura yang sangat tak mengenakan dari orang yang sudah ia nodai ini/plak.

"XI LUHAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari ruang guru dengan pandangan seakan ingin mati, ini sudah ke dua kalinya ia masuk ke ruang guru dan di ocehi panjang lebar. Apalagi yang sekarang mengocehinya... Lay seongsanim, hah luhan tak dapat habis pikir bagaimana bisa seongsanim yang begitu halus dan lembut dapat menjadi monster yang ingin memakannya.

#permisi Author lewat#

Author: Itu kan salah elu luhan geblek -_- ngapain elu robek tu baju

Luhan : Salah elu ngapa buat gua ngerobek tu baju,geblek

Author: ... anda benar /pundung/

#1000pukpukbuatauthor!

#authorpastibicha!

#abaikan inI#

"hei luhan kenapa wajahmu?" sapa seseorang dan di kuti tatapan malas dari luhan

"kau tak usah perduli padaku, kau yang membuatku seperti ini"

"hei apa maksudmu aku membuatmu seperti itu?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas dan berkata "sudahlah Chanyeol aku tahu kau yang berteriak sexy di koridor sekolah"

Seseorang yang bernama Chanyeol tertawa keras mendengar penjelasan Luhan "hahaha.. jadi apa hukumanmu kali ini?"

"aku tidak di perbolehkan mengikuti pelajaran Lay seongsanim selama 3 bulan" ucap Luhan malas dan menatap Chanyeol sinis "kau masih bisa tertawa melihat temanmu seperti ini karena dirimu,huh?"

"sudahlah kita lupakan masalah itu dan damai okay?" ujar Chanyeol dan merangkul yeoja mungil di hadapannya

"apanya yang damai" Luhan menendang tulang kering Chanyeol dan meninggalkan Chanyeol, tanpa perduli Chanyeol teriak kesakitan di belakang "itu yang pantas untu perdamaian ini"

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan di Koridor sekolah yang memang sedang sepi, Bukannya tak ada orang yang sekolah tapi mereka sedang mengikuti pelajaran dalam kelas mereka masing-masing. lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan?

Dia tak boleh mengikuti pelajaran Lay seongsanim selama 3 bulan. Kau tahu bukan kenapa? karena Luhan begitu nafsu merobek baju Lay sehingga sekarang lay ternodai *ditabok Luhan*

"mmh..."

"nghh..."

"sshh..."

Luhan mendengar suara aneh di koridor yang tampak tak ada orang selain Luhan "siapa yang berani melakukan hal laknat itu?"

Suara itu semakin menggema keras di koridor sekolah, Tampaknya tak ada yang menyadari suara laknat itu selain orang yang di koridor dan you know siapa yang di koridor sekarang? yup, hanya Luhan yang ada di koridor. Merasa ada yang tak beres atau memang Luhan terbawa nafsu wanitanya/? ia menelusuri koridor sekolah dan mencari asal suara menggairahkan tersebut.

Suara itu berhasil membawa Luhan ke lorong koridor di ujung sekolah, Luhan mengintip dan ternyata...

KUCING LAGI YADONGAN?!

SALAH!

GAJAH LAGI ANUAN?!

SALAH!

EMM... BABON LAGI THIS THAT?!

YA! YA! *ditabok yg lagi yadongan*

"klik.." Luhan memfoto adegan yang di perankan luna f(x) dan Ariel dari princess world/plak salah, maksudku Luhan memfoto ketika 2 insan yang sedang berciuman panas tapi sayangnya mereka masih mengenakan baju *ditabok* "kurasa ini foto yang bagus jika dimasukan kedalam majalah sekolah"

dua orang yang baru saja berciuman tadi menyadari keberadaan luhan dan menoleh kearah Luhan seakan tak percaya "luhan..."

"wah..wah.. aku tak menyangkan Chen seongsanim dan Lay seongsanim berciuman di saat pelajaran sekolah" Ujar Luhan dengan Smirknya yang terpampang khas.

"kumohon jangan lakukan itu..." mohon Lay seongsanim dan di ikuti Chen seongsanim, terlintas pikiran licik di otak Luhan "kurasa aku tak perlu menyebarkan ini jika..."

.

.

.

.

"hai semua aku kembali" Ujar Luhan membuka Pintu di ikuti Lay seongsanim di belakangnya. tentu saja satu orang dalam kelas itu heran bagaimana bisa Luhan kembali ke kelas sedangkan dia tadi baru saja mempermalukan seongsanim lay di depan umum. Luhan hanya tersenyum manis dan duduk di bangkunya lalu bagaimana dengan lay? Tampaknya wajahnya begitu kusut karena kerjaan Lay.

Bel pulang berbunyi, Luhan terburu-buru mengemasi barangnya dan keluar dari kelas. Ia tampaknya sangat terburu-buru saat ini bahkan sampai terburu-burunya ia menabrak beberapa orang.

"aku harus cepat"

Luhan berlari secepat mungkin agar ia sampai tujuan dengan selamat sentosa/gak. Tapi sepertinya ia harus terlambat kali ini karena...

"BRUK"

Yap. Dia menabrak seseorang lagi...

Luhan langsung berdiri dan mengambil barang-barangnya yang terjatuh, sepertinya ia tak perduli dengan seseorang yang baru saja ia tabrak tadi. Ketika Luhan melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauhi seseorang yang ia tabrak tadi terdengar isakan tangis dari belakang

"dia menangis?"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat seseorang yang ia tabrak tadi menangis. Hei itu tadi bukan tabrakan yang terlalu kuat bukan? Kenapa ia menangis?

"kau kenapa?"

"hiks..."

Luhan menundukan kepalanya dan terlihat jelas orang yang menangis dihadapannya dan seketika matanya bulat menjadi begitu sempurna..

"Sehun?"

**Mianhae -_- baru update sekarang dan mianhae klau dikit plus mianhae lagi klau cerita intinya belom.. karena ini masih tahap perkenalan entah Chap 3 bakal ada cerita intinya XD janji '-')/ please revieww /bbuingg~/**

**So, Review please /pupy eyes/**

**kiddynoona : masa ngakak? -_- prasaan garing /tabok/**

**luluna99 : iya sayang :((**

**linkz : intinya di chap 3 sayangg~**

**pororo : hoho~ begitulah/? **


End file.
